


Perfect

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Tasha and Beverly enjoy a quiet moment together.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Tasha Yar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Rare Star Trek Queer Ships





	Perfect

Tasha groaned quietly when she felt the bed dip behind her, and soon warm, familiar fingers were tangled with hers. Turning around to wrap one arm around her girlfriend, who must have just entered her quarters, she yawned sleepily.

"Hi," she muttered sluggishly without opening her eyes, and the lovely fingers that were caressing the skin of her hands a few seconds earlier were now running through her hair. "Did everything go well? How are Geordi and Barclay?"

"Everyone's pretty well, considering the circumstances," Beverly answered, kissing Tasha on the forehead. "I handled the havoc as much as I could, and then Martin kindly ordered me to leave my sickbay, because I haven't slept in more than thirty hours. He and Alyssa can handle the rest now."

Tasha just tightened her hold on Beverly. "So, barring next unexpected away missions or new medical catastrophes, we can stay here together for more than just a few hours, right?"

"I believe so, yes," Beverly smiled, pressing her lips to Tasha's head once again. However, when Tasha wanted to adjust her hold on her girlfriend, she groaned in pain. She must have nodded off in a very weird position, because her neck was really kiling her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, _Doctor Crusher_ , I'm fine," Tasha reassured Beverly right away. "I just slept wrong. Nothing to be worried about."

"How about this," Beverly took one of Tasha's hands in hers and kissed the back of it. "We'll eat something and after that I'm going to give you a nice, relaxing massage to help with the pain. And then we'll most likely fall asleep, because I'm exhausted. Sounds good?"

Tasha grinned at the idea of Beverly sleeping in her arms again, since for the last few days their schedules were quite hectic. "Sounds perfect, actually."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Femslash February Star Trek Edition, which I found on tumblr [*HERE*](https://howverychaotic.tumblr.com/post/190387518095/i-couldnt-find-a-prompt-list-so-i-made-one-if) \- prompt 7 "Perfect".
> 
> This world need more of Beverly/Tasha, so I wrote some myself.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
